Angel Feather
by Aurial Lyte
Summary: With an upcoming war looming over Heaven, God sends angels to Earth to retrieve a very important weapon needed to win. The problem is however, they are unsure if it will be bring about their salvation, or destruction. AU, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the beginning, there was nothing except the all powerful, all-knowing, eternal creator - God. Discontent with the nothingness that surrounded Him, He created Heaven and Earth and everything in between, and from His body, He created humans to inhabitant the Earth; and angels to flourish in Heaven, to worship Him and praise His name. His angels were marvelous creatures, sparkling like diamonds in the sun. Their beauty was beyond all measure, and He loved them for it. To express his love, God granted the angels immortality. So long as they loved Him, they would continue to live for all eternity, basking in His glorious light.

To the humans, God blessed them with free-will. This made the angels jealous, and as He began to show more attention to the less beautiful, fragile inhabitants of Earth, the angels grew to despise them. For a group of angels, the anger soon became unbearable, and they rose up against God, in the hopes that they too would taste independence from Him. Thus began the first Holy War, which lasted for decades. Angel pitted against angel, and humans caught in between. God watched for some time the battle that raged on, but soon grew tired of the angels' defiance. Because he did not have the heart to destroy His beloved creations, He gave birth to the Antitype, and made him His opposite. If God had the power to create all things, then the Antitype had the power to destroy it...and he did. Within moments, all that was considered Earth was obliterated. God watched in horror as the humans He loved so dearly were crushed by the massive force that was the Antitype. Realizing the awful mistake of His actions, He did the only thing He could do: he removed the Antitype's soul from his body, rendering him comatose.

Although his power was far too great to control, and the only permanent solution was to destroy him now, God could not do that for the Antitype was his creation, and he loved him. So he ordered his angels to create a temple and encase the Antitype's body within it, never to be released until he was needed again. God hoped that would not come to pass. Then, for the angels who rebelled against Him, He cast out of Heaven, and plunged them beyond the realm that was once Earth to the lower depths of nothingness, which became Hell.

Then, God went to work on recreating Earth, and filling it once again with the humans he cherished so much. Knowing that the angels still harbored ill feelings for the humans, He placed a veil over Heaven and its residents, shielding it from Earth. Unless given explicit instruction from God, no angel was permitted to enter the human world, nor come in contact with its inhabitants.

As for the Antitype's soul, God knew it could not stay in Heaven without running the risk of it reuniting with his body. So, He sent the soul to Earth, to live out its days as a human, over and over again, for all eternity.

* * *

><p>I've never given much thought to what I would do with my life. I guess I figured whatever happens will happen, whether I want it to or not - like fate. I'm sure a plan has already been laid out for me, so I have two choices: either spend the rest of life trying to fight against it, constantly running in zigzags and circles; or go with the flow. I'm pretty mellow, and would much rather sit back and do nothing than make an effort to change. Who says the change would be good anyway? It could be worse than what was already preordained.<p>

Even death wasn't a thought in my mind, and it definitely wasn't something that I was afraid of. Death was simply just the end of the natural cycle of life. It's stupid to fear the inevitable. What I do fear though, more than anything, is dying alone. I would prefer to have someone by me who cares enough that they would stay until the end. I highly doubt that will happen, but I can dream...even just a little.

My name is Heero Yuy, and in a few minutes my plane will land in the new place I'll have to call home for a while. I think of it as a sacrifice. My mom (happily remarried) has always stayed with me while her new husband traveled the world. It was part of his job. After three years of watching her daydream while staring out the window, I decided to do something that not only shocked the hell out of her, but me too. I told her I wanted to live with my dad...only for a little bit. I had no idea what the definition of "little bit" was, but the look of complete happiness on her face made me think that I made a good decision. Besides, it was an idea that had been playing with when I noticed how unhappy she was when her husband wasn't around, and how indifferent she became around me. He was her chance at a blissful marriage; I didn't want to get in the way of that anymore.

I don't talk to my dad...not that I ever tried to. Hell, I can recall only receiving one or two cards from him for my birthday...one or two months after the date. He only tried to call me once, but it was during school hours. And even though my mom told him to call back later, he never did. He's never once sent me any presents: not for my birthday or Christmas. When I was 8, he promised my mom that he would let me stay with him for the summer so she could go to Italy with her husband. Then he called the night before I was supposed to leave and cancelled the trip. My mother was furious, and in a way took it out on me. As for me, I saw it coming, even at that young of an age.

I don't know anything about my dad, except that his name is Odin Lowe and he abandoned me and my mom when I was 2. According to my mom, his work was more important than family, and we were nothing but a burden to him. So knowing that the man who's considered my father doesn't even give a shit about me, why did I agree to live with him? The answer's simple really. I love my mom...and if moving in with Odin is what it will take to make her happy, then I'll do it...even if it means that I'm unhappy. That's why I consider this a sacrifice.

Shortly after the plane landed, I was able to get off pretty quickly. There is an advantage to sitting close to the front. I followed the signs toward baggage claim and miserably trying not to get sucked up in the crowd. I didn't realize there would be so many people in the airport, especially considering that it was Wednesday. But still I moved along pretty fast, clutching tightly to the strap of my bag. The walk seemed longer than desired, but I finally saw the escalators leading down to the first floor, where baggage claim was. As I rode it down, I scanned the people standing around, trying to spot Odin. My mom showed me a picture of him once. I could see where our resemblances started and ended. I looked a lot like him, but my eyes were cobalt blue like my mother's; my build was slender like my mother's. These were the reasons why my friends always categorized me as a pretty boy: way too gorgeous to be a boy, but clearly not a girl physically. I guess it never bothered me much...except for when people mistaken me for a girl...not fun.

I didn't spot Odin by the time I got down to the first floor. Or the mental image in my head was definitely not what Odin looked like. Not giving it a second thought, I went over to the baggage carousel. Suitcases were already making their way around, waiting for their owners to claim them. I spotted mine right away. It was good thing I didn't waste any time making my way there. I was able to get my bag before most of the passengers on my plane made it.

I took a quick look around again before heading outside. Maybe Odin was waiting at the curb - that's what I would've done. And sure enough, there he was, leaning up against what appeared to be a slick black BMW. I couldn't see his eyes because of his shades, but the hair was recognizable enough. It had a neat cut to it, and his bangs were much shorter than mine, it still held the same shape...sort of. As I walked up to him, he stood up straight and took his hands out of his pockets. I stopped in front of him and stared, not really sure what to say. Everything running through my mind was not good. The last thing I was gonna say was " Hi, Dad." He was my father in DNA only, nothing more than that. Thankfully he spoke first.

"Hmph, you're taller than I thought you'd be," he said, slightly pushing his shades up. Then he took my suitcase from me and proceeded to put it in the trunk. "The door's open."

I nodded to him before getting in the passenger side of the car. Part of me wanted to sit in the back instead. At least that way I wouldn't have to sit next to him. But if I did that now, it'd be kind of rude. A few seconds passed, then I heard the trunk slam shut. Shortly after, Odin got in the driver's seat and started the car. He checked the side and rearview mirrors before pulling away. The ride was quiet. There was nothing that I really needed to say to him...and I was pretty sure that he wasn't much of a conversationalist either. The radio played softly as the drive continued. Odin kept his eyes focused on the road ahead, while I looked out the passenger side.

"How old are you?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, a little surprised he actually spoke.

"Your age," he said, taking a quick glance at me. "What is it?"

"15."

"Hmm...can you drive?"

"I have my permit..."

"Good." Odin gave a curt nod, then silence overcame the car, minus the soft humming of the engine. This is exactly how I preferred it.

Thirty minutes passed before we pulled into the garage of what I could only assume was Odin's apartment building. After parking, he got out and went straight to the trunk. I grabbed my bag before exiting as well. Odin was already headed toward the elevators, dragging my suitcase with him. I didn't say anything, just followed him quietly. The elevator ride seemed rather long. I managed to get a look at how tall the building was before we disappeared down the ramp to the garage; but I didn't think to ask him how high he lived. I wasn't afraid of heights or anything. It would just be too easy to die if I leapt out the window...not that I was thinking of killing myself. This was only the first day of being in this man's presence - he wasn't that insufferable.

We finally made to Odin's floor and he stepped out first with me following close behind. We didn't walk very far until he open the door to his apartment and stepped into entryway which opened out into the living room. I stood at the door for a few seconds, completely mesmerized by the highly exquisite look and feel of it all. Odin must've noticed because he gave a little chuckle.

"Welcome to my home, Heero. As I'm sure you can see, it's not cheap."

"I didn't think that just from looking at the building."

"Ah." He rested my suitcase against the back of the sofa and took off his shades to look around. His eyes were a chocolate brown. "Well...this is the living room. Kitchen's over there, although I really don't use it. Your mom mentioned you were a pretty good cook."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..."

Odin nodded before continuing to point out some more areas of the place. "Two bedrooms upstairs; the stairs are down the hall there. Your room is upstairs and down the left hall. My bedroom's down here on the other side so you'll have your privacy. You also have your own bathroom up there."

"Ok..."

"Right..." He rubbed the back of his head before putting his shades back on. "Well I gotta get back to work. Just make yourself at home, alright?" he walked past me and opened the door. "Don't wait up," he said as he left, shutting the door behind him.

'Didn't plan on it...' I thought as I grabbed my suitcase and made my way up the stairs. Once on the second floor, I followed his previous instruction and opened the first door I saw. It was a good choice. The room was pretty well lit, with a bay window showcasing the skyline of the city. On the adjacent wall was the bed, covered in a solid dark blue comforter and 5 pillows: one small, 2 medium, and 3 large, all covered in black pillowcases. Across from the bed was a small entertainment stand with a flat screen TV resting on top of it, and a DVD player sitting on one of the shelves. On the bed was a slim black Toshiba laptop with a little card resting on it. I dropped my suitcase and bag before reading the card.

'_Your mom mentioned you liked computers so I thought you might like this. If the specs aren't to your liking, let me know and we can exchange it.' _As much as I wanted to test it out, I could feel the waves of fatigue sweep over me. I picked up the laptop and placed it on the desk next to the bed before allowing myself to collapse onto the soft plush comforter. As soon as my head rested onto the pillows, I succumbed to sleep, not caring about what was going on with the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>By the time I awoke it was already the next day, Thursday. I still had my shoes on, not bothering to take them off before I slept. However, I also noticed a blanket draped over me that wasn't there before. I didn't give it much thought though. After letting out a good stretch, I slid off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The time was 6:30am - I had about 30 minutes to get ready for school. Granted, I didn't have to go today. If I wanted, I could wait until next Monday...but that would mean being stuck in this place by myself for the whole day. I didn't want to do that. I figured I might as well get the whole new school feeling done and over with.<p>

Once done with the shower, I went back to my room and rummaged through my suitcase for something to put on, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple white long-sleeved shirt with a little design in the front. It didn't bother me that they were a little wrinkled. I was a teenager after all. I put on the same shoes I wore yesterday before heading down the stairs. Odin was in the kitchen, leaned against the counter with a coffee cup in one hand and newspaper in the other. He looked up at me as I entered.

"You're awake early," he said, glancing at the clock. "Where are you planning on going?"

"School," I simply answered as I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. It was either that or beer. There was really not much else in there.

"School?" Odin put the newspaper down. "You don't have to start until Monday, though."

"I know...I just want to get it over with. The thought of staying cooped up in here isn't very appealing to me."

"I see..." After taking a gulp of his coffee, he poured the rest down the sink. "Come on, I'll drive you."

"It's ok," I quickly answered. "I'll just take the train or...something."

Odin shook his head. "It's on my way to work anyway. And besides, I got you a new bookbag. It's in the car. I was meaning to get it out, but I kept forgetting."

"Oh..." I lightly drummed on the water bottle in my hand. I was a little leery about taking his offer...but how could I refuse? He was my dad after all...whether I liked it or not. And plus it would help me better figure out my way around this place. I did enough research to know that I had to take the train to the school from where Odin lived. That was quickest way, except by car. Judging from where the train station was located, I guessed that it would be about a 10 minute walk. Then I'd have to wait for the train, and I didn't know how long that would be. So I simply nodded. "Ok."

"Great," Odin grabbed his keys and we both exited the apartment.

It took about 30 minutes to get to the school, where I would be finishing out the rest of my sophomore year. It probably would be easier if I had started at the beginning of the semester, but it was the beginning of March. Oh well, this wasn't the first time I was the new kid at school.

"Well we're here."

"Ok," I gave him a nod before grabbing my new bookbag. "Thanks for getting this for me."

"You're welcome." Odin smiled slightly. "Oh you'll have to take the train home. I won't be able to pick you up."

"That's fine. Bye." I didn't shut the door fast enough before he sped. Duty calls I suppose. I took a quick glance around before making my way to the entrance of the school. Once inside I followed the signs to the front office and went in. I couldn't very well go anywhere around this place without a class schedule.

An old lady greeted me with a fake smile on her face. "What can I do you for you, son?"

"Um, I transferred here."

"Your name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Just a moment." She went to the back, and after a few moments of listening to some shoveling and paper-flipping, she came back with a file in hand. "Here we are. Ok, so you're a sophomore, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok..." she pulled a sheet of paper from the file and handed to me. "Here's your class schedule, and attached is your locker number and combination. First class of the day is homeroom which you have with Ms. Po. There wasn't an available locker in the sophomore area so we had to assign you one in the junior wing."

"Ok, that's fine...thanks." I gave her a quick smile before leaving the office. There really wasn't a need for me to go the lockers, but I did anyway. Inside the bookbag were some notebooks, pens, pencils, and an organizer - all courtesy of Odin. The bookbag wasn't heavy or anything, but I wanted to ditch some of this stuff, especially the organizer. I really didn't see the use for it.

The junior wing was fairly crowded. Some students were huddled together in little groups, while others made their way to class. There were about 4 around the spot where my locker was, but I didn't pay them any mind. I figured if I didn't bother them, they would just leave me alone...so far it was working. They were too busy wrapped up in themselves to pay attention to the kid trying to get into his locker. One of the students had very long hair, pulled back in a braid. He was the closest to where I was standing, so I could easily hear the way his voice sounded when he spoke and his laugh. It was crystal clear...more apparent that anyone else around.

I shook my head, trying to make myself focus more on the locker. The first time I tried the combination, it didn't work. I figured it was because I was going too fast, so this time I tried it slower. After getting it again, I pulled on the lock, but it didn't budge again. I let out an annoyed sigh and put my bookbag down. Then I tried it again...this time I jiggled the lock but it was no use, it didn't move an inch.

"You need help there?"

I looked up at the person that spoke those words and was caught off guard by the color of his eyes. It was first time I had ever seen violet eyes before...it had to be contacts. I shook my head. "No I'm fine."

The boy scoffed. "Sure you are." He snatched the combination from my hand and shoved me out of the way. I managed to gain my balance rather quickly - I really didn't want to fall flat on my ass. What the hell was this guy's problem? I was prepared to say a few choice words to him until he opened my locker and flashed me a triumphant smile. "There ya go. These locks are pretty new so they're a bitch to open. You just have to yank it pretty hard."

"Um...ok..." I proceeded to put a few my things in the locker, trying my best not to pay attention the boy still fixated on me. After putting away a couple notebooks and the organizer, I closed the locker and shot him an annoyed look. "What?"

The boy leaned against the locker next to mine. "Well...aren't you gonna thank me?"

I blinked a few times. Was he serious? It's not like I asked for his help. "I didn't ask for your help."

"No, but I did anyway, so..."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?"

The boy thought for a minute, then shrugged. "I guess because you kinda cute."

I think my mouth dropped open when I heard that. He thought I was cute...what? Before I could respond, his attention was elsewhere. He pushed himself off the lockers and hurried down the hall.

"Hey Trace, wait up!" I heard him say before he reunited with the guys he was talking to earlier. I watched as he disappeared from my sight, blending in with the enlarging mob of students. Class was going to start in five minutes, and the last thing I needed was to be late for my first class, even if it was homeroom. I picked up by bag, and after checking to make sure my locker was surely locked, I attempted to traverse my way to my first class. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I remember the first time I saw him. The wonderfully slender build, delicate hands, hair the color of sweet chocolate, and his eyes...those piercing blue eyes that seemed to look deep into my very soul. I knew from that moment that I had found my match. It didn't matter that he was God's latest and worst creation. It didn't matter that he was ready to strike me down without hesitation. I offered no resistance, too engrossed by the very presence of him to seek safety or put up some level of defense. I didn't care. This angel - the Antitype - was going to kill me, and I was more than willing to let him.

I think this is called love: an emotion that overpowers your very being, leaving you incoherent and devoid of any rational thought. The only thing that matters, all that keeps you alive, is the object of that emotion. Yes...love...that word fits perfectly. I was...no...I am completely and utterly in love with the Antitype. Either that or I'm just maddeningly obsessed. Obsessed to the point that it has consumed all that I am...all that matters is being with him. That's why I accepted this role: to watch over his soul and protect him if necessary. If not for him, there's no way I would agree to associate with these lowly, filthy creatures. These...humans...

Humans are so unreservedly pathetic. Going through one life with no hope of an actual future. Reproducing more than the Earth can sustain, choking it of its resources with no sense of gratitude, no remorse for their consequences of their gluttonous behavior. At least their lifespan is short and they die easily. Such as a sad waste of God's love. What does He see in them anyway? They're nothing compared to us. They don't even love Him as much as we do, yet He showers them with so much affection and leaves us with the scraps. Oh what am I trying to do? I can't stay mad at God...He wouldn't let me. And honestly, I don't want to be anymore - it's because of Him that I have this opportunity to be near my love.

I was surprised that he gave me a chance to redeem myself after he cast me into Hell with the rest of the Fallen. He's not known for his forgiveness, so imagine my surprise when he offered to restore my wings. I am the only one He has given a second chance to. I'm not sure why He chose me, but I am forever in His debt. Hell is not paradise and I am so glad that I don't have to go back there again. Shortly after I regained my status as an angel, he charged me with the protection of the Antitype's soul. That's when I learned that God sent it to Earth, to live among the humans. Ha! Talk about punishment. Compared to that, I guess Hell is actually a walk in the park. I would never wish that fate on anyone - living day-to-day, trapped in a human body, only to have it rot away, and be replaced with another one.

I wonder what it's like sometimes...no that's not right. I don't want to know what it's like at all. I wonder what the Antitype feels. I wonder what agonizing pain courses through him as he is forced to suffer through this. Never getting the chance to return to Heaven...never getting the chance to just disappear, forever cease to exist; always trapped among those abhorred monkeys. Living like them, talking like them, breathing like them...it brings tears to my eyes thinking about it. I wish to rid him of this pain...to break apart the confines of his fleshy prison and return him to his true body...the wonderfully gorgeous being entombed in Heaven, shut off completely from God's light. But that's ok...because his radiance shines more brilliantly in the darkness...more brilliant than God himself...yep, I said it. And I will never take it back.

Oh how I wish I could strike him down now...end his pain...his suffering. It could be so easy...humans are fragile creatures anyway...easily breakable. One snap and his prison would crumble. With one touch, I could destroy it...I want to so badly it's intoxicating...but I alas I can't. And God knows that well...no it's not because He won't let me. He hasn't shackled me with that command...yet. Call it a gamble on His part, but so far it's working. The Antitype...so beautiful in Heaven...and so beautiful as a human. I cannot kill him...not while his resemblance is that of my beloved.

An angel trapped in the body of human...and human whose very features mimic the angel's true form.. Oh God, what a cruel trick you have played on me. I never agreed to not harm the humans...not like my counterparts. You sent me to Earth without vowing to do no harm to your beloved creatures...because you knew I wouldn't. Not while I was so pre-occupied with this one...

This will be the 99th incarnation I have had the pleasure to witness. Hopefully this one lasts longer than the last. His previous self didn't live past 8 years old...I watched it happen...his pitiful death...but didn't do anything to stop it...I couldn't. God told me to watch and protect when necessary. That didn't mean interfering with the natural progression of his life...He made that perfectly clear. That's right...the Antitype was meant to die that day. I knew it when he woke up that morning...went to school...played with his friends...and went home. What I didn't know...could never know...was how he would die. Had I known that fate chose such a sickening end for him, I probably would've tried to stop it...probably...

No one should suffer like that...and be left to die in pain, alone, naked, cold, helpless...I cried as I allowed his torment to flow into me. I held him after it was over...giving him some kind of comfort. He didn't know I was there of course...humans cannot see us unless we want them to. I didn't...I didn't want his eyes to focus on me...those tear-filled eyes that showed the very depths of his anguish. I couldn't bring myself to see that. He died about a half hour after it happened. His parents returned home just a minute after his soul detached from the lifeless body. I stayed a few moments to listen to the agonizing wails that sprang from his mother's throat as she held the bloodied remains of what was the Antitype's prison. It was almost deafening...her sorrow beyond measure. As for me, I was happy. I knew I would see him again...I just needed to wait.

And here he is, 15 years old, and still beautiful. His name is Heero Yuy this time. His parents divorced when he was still in diapers. Mom remarried, dad opted to remain single. Heero could've stayed with his mom - he seemed comfortable enough, minus her rare bouts of resentment. But the decision was made before the thought ever crossed his mind. And so he moves clear across the other side of the country to live with his dad, who is a pretty big prick. But he cares enough about Heero to think about his wellbeing...the same can't be said for Heero's mom...they are divorced for a reason.

It's a risk I'm taking interacting with him, but I don't care. I'm bored of just watching him, following his every move from the shadows. I want to speak to him, hear his voice, and feel the unique aura he exhibits. I can't do that from a distance, and I don't want to be invisible to him either, which is why I decided to infiltrate his new school. To make this easier on me, I had to finagle my records and the entire school into believing that I've been a student here since freshman year; a very simple task for an angel...didn't take much effort at all. Of course I had God's permission to alter humans' minds a little bit. Makes things easier for me to watch the Antitype while still fitting in as best as possible.

I wasn't planning on making myself popular...the fewer friends I had the happier I'd be. But, humans always gravitate to the pretty ones, or in my case, the most gorgeous boy to grace their presence. It's not my fault God made angels beautiful and humans less appealing...or in some cases outright ugly. These looks of mine garnered me some pretty good company. Under this façade they are my friends...in reality I'd want nothing more than to snap their necks. Just because I'm walking around like a human doesn't mean my hatred for them hasn't changed. But hey, they're useful in some respects...

I didn't think I would run into him so quickly. First class was starting soon, and I was just hanging out with my new "friends" when he walked over. It took everything I had to not stare at him while he fiddled with the locker. I could feel his frustration level rising gradually as he failed to get the lock open. He had this cute little pout on his face as he struggled.

"You need help there?" I asked, getting his attention. He looked dead at me, and I wanted nothing more than to drown in deep blue depths of his eyes. God, why did you make him look so good...?

"No, I'm fine," he replied, shaking his head. That was a flat out lie. It was easy to tell by the tone of his voice that he was annoyed. I laughed a little before giving him a light shove - the simple contact sent shivers up my spine. With a little bit of force, I unlocked his locker for him, and patiently waited for the thank you. It never came. I watched as he put a few things away, mesmerized by how his slim fingers gracefully curled around the notebooks as he took them out of his bag and placed them in the locker. He spoke to me a little, his voice deep and sultry, almost like his was begging to be claimed. God...you're making it very difficult for me to keep my thoughts pure. I honestly think you're trying to torment me.

I wanted to speak to him more...at least figure out how his mind worked, but now wasn't the time or the place. He had to get to class, and I...well...I guess I had to too since that was part of being a student. So I walked with this guy, Trace, to what humans call homeroom, a throw-away period. Most of the kids slept, while others just chitchatted or did some homework. I talked with a few of my fellow students, pretending to enjoy myself. I wasn't...I wanted to see Heero again. That's all that mattered to me at the moment.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to go by slowly, a little too slowly for my taste. What felt like should be lunch was actually 4th period. Only half the day had gone by...perfect. I waltzed into my next class: Calculus. If I had some form of common sense, I would've picked a math class that was more...basic. But no, it had to be Calculus. Why? Because Heero was also in this class, and I at least wanted to share one or two with him. Yes, I had a little sliver of hope that we could become friends...or at least acquaintances. God never said I couldn't get to know him a little bit, so I wasn't breaking any rules.<p>

I took a seat toward the back of the class, next to the window. As more students started filing in, I watched carefully as they picked their seats, making damn sure that no one would sit in front of me...that seat was reserved...at least in my mind it was. There were some that thought of taking it, but I quickly made sure their minds changed. Mind control was a useful gift.

Finally, he showed up, walking in as inconspicuous as ever, not drawing attention to himself...except mine of course. I intently watched his mind go to work as he scanned the room. He was thinking of where to sit...and he settled on a desk toward the front. I frowned...that was the wrong choice. My eyes followed him as he went to claim the seat as his, and just as he was about to drop his bookbag, I planted a tiny idea in his mind. He stood still for a little bit, latching onto the little thought I gave him. His forehead furrowed as he looked up at me, still contemplating whether or not to change his mind. It didn't take long - I smiled as he abandoned his initial idea and walked over after deciding that he would sit in front of me.

"Hello, again," I said as he rested his bookbag against the desk leg.

He took a seat, barely giving me a glance. "Hi."

So this incarnation wasn't much of talker...cool with me. I leaned forward to lightly tap him on the shoulder. The annoyed sigh he let out made me want to laugh a little, but I controlled myself. The last thing I needed to do was piss him off. He turned to look at me, obviously not in the mood for small talk. Too bad because I was.

"What?" he asked in a curt tone. Although his eyes easily registered how irritated he was at me, I still found them captivating. I couldn't help but smile.

"I think I annoyed you a bit earlier - sorry about that."

His eyes softened as he continued to stare at me. Then he shook his head. "It's fine."

"Good. I'm Duo by the way. And you?"

"Heero."

Of course I already knew that...but I couldn't very well tell him. He'd think I was a stalker...well...technically I kinda was...but there was no malicious intent behind my actions. "So, how are you liking it here?"

"What?"

"Well, you're new, right? I've never seen you around here before."

"Umm...yeah." He averted his eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

I shook my head. "Not really...but I've never seen you in this class so..."

"Right..." he looked at me again. "I just started today."

"Hmm." I leaned back in my seat. "So, you're a junior?"

"Sophomore."

"Really?" I let out a little laugh. "And you're in this class? Shouldn't you be taking Geometry or Trig or something less complicated than Calculus?"

Heero shrugged. "Never took them. I tested out. I had pre-cal freshman year. This was just the next course up."

"Wow...so you're like, what? A genius or something?"

"No...I'm not." Heero turned back around, signaling me that the conversation was over. Too bad...I was actually starting to enjoy myself.

A few moments later the instructor came in and went straight into his lecture. I didn't pay attention of course. There was nothing he could teach me that I didn't already know. My knowledge was more than his tiny little brain could comprehend. Heero's was too...but I had an idea that he didn't realize it yet. Either that or he's keeping it in check to try and fit in a little bit. Be normal, so to speak. Little did he know that he was nowhere near normal...not by human standards...not by angel ones either. He was on a whole different level than any of us.

The instructor talked for the entire hour and while some students listened intently and others slept, Heero stared out the window, obviously bored. I knew this was below his true intelligence. Mine too, but I wasn't as bluntly obvious about it as him. I spent the time either doodling in the notebook on my desk or looking at him. I would've loved to just watch him the whole hour, but I figured that would be a little too creepy...I really didn't want to scare him off.

Before I realized it, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. On cue, all the students got up and quickly exited. It was lunch time - 45 free minutes to sit down and eat, chill with friends, hang out. It was a nice break after a whole morning of learning. Heero and I got up at the same time and left at the same time. I could tell he was trying to avoid looking at me or speaking to me, so I spoke up first.

"So, what are you-"

"Hi Heero!" I was quickly cut off by a girl with long blonde hair. Relena Darlian - sophomore, rich. Father was some big name politician; mother was a typical housewife...who also spent a hell of a lot of money and time making sure she looked good. I wondered how she knew Heero...well this sure put a wrench my little plan. She walked over gracefully (as usual), but briefly paused as her eyes fell on me. I observed as color rose in her cheeks and she subconsciously fiddled with a lock of her hair. "Oh...hi Duo," she said to me, trying not to look directly at my eyes.

I smirked. It was fun having this kind of affect on humans. "Hey Relena, how goes it?"

"Umm, well...nothing really...just umm..." she looked over at Heero. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends."

Heero blinked a few times, surprised by the offer. "Umm...sure I guess..."

"Great!" I exclaimed and patted Heero on the shoulder. "See ya around, k?" Before he could respond, I walked away. Let him get to know a few people first, I decided. As much as I wanted to have his undivided attention (and keep him to myself), I knew that couldn't happen. He needed to make friends, and who better to become friends with than Relena? Hmph, a cactus would've worked...she was completely dull...and very superficial. But, I wasn't about to tell Heero that. He'd figure it out on his own.

So although I will not be spending lunch with Heero today, at least I got to talk to him for a little bit. More chances will come up. In the meantime, I didn't have a problem hanging out with my human "friends." They mentioned that they were going off campus for lunch. Sounded like a decent plan to me, so after taking a quick stop at my locker (which is conveniently next to Heero's), I headed for the entrance where I knew they would be waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Relena Darlian. Not someone I would immediately consider a friend, nor would I think she'd want anything to do with me. So yeah, I was little surprised by her lunch invitation. I didn't think I gave off the "let's be friends" vibe during homeroom when we briefly exchanged hello's. For my first day, I didn't think I would be eating with anyone. I had resolved myself to eating alone, probably up on the roof (a practice I refined at my old school). I preferred to be alone; I wasn't one who craved the company of others. It made things much easier that way. I wouldn't have to focus on the conversation, pretend to be interested, and attempt to come up with some meaningful response when asked a question. I'd rather eat in silence. But, I really didn't have a reason to not accept Relena's invite, so after we got our food from the cafeteria, I followed her to the courtyard.

A number of students were there, all huddled in their individual groups. Relena led me to a group of 4 seated at the table by the center tree. One looked up as we approached and flashed a bright smile.

"About time you showed up," she said to Relena and moved so she could sit next to her. "We thought you opted to go to the band room instead."

"The line in the cafeteria was a lot longer than usual," Relena replied as she took as seat. She motioned me to next to her. "I guess not very many decided to leave campus today."

"Didn't you hear?" There was an accident on the corner. Traffic's backed up pretty bad," said another one of Relena's friends: a guy with short wispy auburn hair, and noticeable piercings lining his left earlobe. He also wore black-rimmed glasses.

Relena shook her head. "No I didn't. Did it just happen?"

"Maybe about an hour ago - they're still trying to clean it up. Multiple cars involved apparently."

"Wow..."

The one who spoke first, a girl with shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair, nudged the guy who happened to be sitting next to her. "Leave it to Alex to know the latest and greatest happenings."

"Yeah," Relena replied with a small laugh.

"Relena, who's your friend?" Everyone's attention turned to the girl sitting across from me. I was a little surprised that I didn't immediately notice her before: her eyebrows were unique enough and different from any other style I'd ever seen. Her long bright-blonde hair flowed down her back; and her bangs were pulled back and secured by a headband. Her smile seemed genuine...but the slight narrowing of her eyes as she continued to stare at me gave away her suspicion of me. Not that I blamed her. She never met me before, so it was expected that I wouldn't be trusted...still though...her look was a little unnerving.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce you." Relena said as she looked at me. "This is Heero. He's in my homeroom...and I think we have English together, right?"

"Right," I replied.

Relena smiled and continued with the introductions. She pointed to each one as she spoke their names, the first being the girl eyeing me strangely from across the table. "That's Dorothy Catalonia. Our fathers worked together so the two of us always spent time together. We've been friends for years."

"Oh come now, Relena, you make it sound like we're old women." Dorothy said, moving a strand of hair off her shoulder.

"I only mean that we've known each other for a long time, that's all." Relena shook her head and continued. "That's Alex Saffron. He's a member of the journalism club and part of the yearbook committee. Very computer-savvy and always up on the latest news."

The redhead raised his hand to identify himself. "Yo. Good to meet you, Heero."

"Hi."

"Next to Alex, we have Sylvia Noventa."

"Hi!" Sylvia extended a hand. "Very nice to meet you Heero. I hope we can be friends." She gave me a warm, kind smile, very different from the one I received from Dorothy.

I politely shook her hand. "Hi."

"And lastly," Relena pointed to the guy sitting between me and Dorothy. He had remained quiet the whole time; I barely noticed that he was even there. He gave me a passing glance before continuing to read the book in his hands. I could see his lone green eye quickly skim through the words; I assumed his other eye was doing the same. I couldn't know for sure because his brown hair covered most of one side of his face.

"I'm Trowa," he said bluntly, making it very clear to Relena and others that he was not in the mood to talk, nor be talked about. It was obvious that he wasn't much of talker; good, because neither was I.

"So Heero, tell us a little bit about yourself," Dorothy leaned forward, intently trying to stare me down, while still maintaining that disturbing smile.

I stared back, not the least bit phased by her attempt at intimidation. "There's really nothing to tell," I responded.

"Really?" Dorothy raised a brow. "Nothing juicy...like why you're here?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't call it juicy. I simply moved in with my dad, that's all."

"Oh!" Sylvia chimed in. "So your parents don't live together?" When I shook my head in response, her eyes widened and she leaned further in. "So...were you born out of wedlock or something?"

I eyed her warily, wondering why she would think it ok to ask such a question. But it didn't bother me to answer. "They're divorced."

Sylvia leaned back, a huge sigh escaping her lips. "Well that's a relief...I mean!" Sylvia waved her hands as if to take back what she said. "Sorry! That so came out wrong!"

"I'll say," Alex said. "Talk about starting off on the wrong foot."

Sylvia shot him an irritated look before focusing her attention on me again. She slightly bowed her head, her eyes downcast. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it sound like its ok that your parents are divorced-of course it's not ok! I was just relieved to hear that you weren't the product of a one-night stand, that's all." She finished with a bit of laughter and smiled at me. I couldn't help but stare at her, my mouth slightly agape. I wasn't the only one; everyone at the table turned to look at the blonde whose comment could've easily been taken the wrong way. Even Trowa, who was too engrossed in his book to pay attention to the small talk at first, slowly lowered the book and looked at her as well.

Silence descended upon the group, minus the other conversations carrying on around us. Sylvia clearly didn't notice the awkwardness of her last statement; she continued eating her lunch for a few moments, not the least bit aware that we were still staring at her. Finally as she took a sip of her cola, she looked up and saw the five pairs of eyes focused solely on her. She set her cup down, blinking a few times, completely clueless.

"What?"

Alex burst into laughter, followed by Relena, who politely held her hand over her mouth. Dorothy even let out a few giggles.

Alex draped an arm around Sylvia's shoulders and pulled her close. "Good one, Sylvia! Leave it you to apologize and insult the guy at the same time!"

"Yeah!" Relena said as she patted Sylvia on the shoulder.

Sylvia looked from one to the other, clearly oblivious to what just happened. "Wait, what? What'd I say?" She looked at me. "Heero?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing...don't worry about it." I proceeded to eat my lunch while Relena and Alex attempted to humor Sylvia, who still didn't understand what was going on. I don't know when, but Trowa's attention was back to his book, although I did notice him look at me for a brief moment...or at least look in my direction. As for Dorothy...she continued eating as well...but her eyes continued to focus on me.

* * *

><p>It was a 10-minute walk to the subway station. Odin got me one of those subway passes so I wouldn't have to buy a ticket every time; it was a good thing I found it during school. If I hadn't, I'd be screwed - the price of one ticket was more than I had in my wallet. I made a mental note to thank him when I got to his house...if he was there. The station was a little crowded so I stepped out onto the platform and decided to sit on one of the empty benches. There was a light but constant breeze, so it seemed much cooler than it really was. I didn't mind it though; it felt good to me. As I waited for the #4 train to arrive to take me home, I recalled all that happened today, and the people I met.<p>

Today was...interesting...if that was the right word to use. I didn't think when I arrived at school this morning that I would meet so many people. Honestly I was expecting to just breeze through the day unnoticed, not talking to anyone or anyone getting to know me. It's kind of a surprise that it truly didn't turn out that way.

My first thought of Relena was that she was...well...superficial. The only reason I met her in homeroom was because I happened to sit next to her. I had no intention of speaking, until she greeted me with a polite hello. Judging from the way she dressed, her well-manicured nails, and her upright posture while she sat, I immediately thought she was just your typical rich girl: snobbish, stuck up, ditzy even. I made no effort to speak to her again; then she opted to sit next to me in English, and said hello for the second time. We spoke briefly, and I couldn't help but think that maybe my initial opinion of her was wrong. With the very small exchange of words, I got the sense that she was more than just a pretty face; she actually did have decent brain between her ears.

Besides lunch, I didn't get another opportunity to interact with Sylvia or Alex. The two of them seemed to be very opinionated and...vocal would be a nice way of putting it. I half suspected that the two of them were in some kind of relationship-well with the way their phrases practically bounced off each other, anyone would think that. But Relena informed me otherwise; they were simply just good friends. Alex was in a long-distance relationship with a girl from Canada, and Sylvia didn't date. I thought maybe it was because her parents didn't allow it, but Relena said it was a personal choice Sylvia made during their freshman year. She vowed to not date until after high school graduation. I didn't know why...but then again, I cared not to know.

I saw Trowa again in Chemistry, and somehow became his lab partner for the remainder of the year. Like at lunch he barely spoke, not that I minded. The class exercise didn't require any interaction between us, so while the other students chatted away, Trowa and I sat next to each other at our assigned station in silence. Throughout the entire period, neither one of us spoke, and because we didn't have any distractions, we managed to finish early. The remaining 15 minutes of class were spent in more silence: Trowa fished out the book his was reading at lunch while I fiddled with my phone. Every so often, I'd get the feeling that he was looking at me...but as soon as I'd looked up to meet his gaze, he quickly averted back to the book. I wasn't sure whether to ask him why he felt the need to steal glances at me, but I didn't care enough. Staring at someone wasn't a crime, and he wasn't being obvious about it. Hell, if I wasn't so intuitive of my surroundings, I probably wouldn't have noticed.

As for Dorothy...well I had P.E. with her, but seeing as how the girls were on one end of the gym and boys were on the other, I didn't have any contact with her. Thank God, because it was clear to me at lunch that she didn't like me...for reasons that I still don't know. Maybe she just wasn't very trusting? I didn't have an issue with that. It really didn't matter to me whether she liked me or not...I just preferred she not look at me like I was the devil incarnate. Not just at lunch, but during P.E. too, when I did take the time to look at her, she continued to stare at me with that same concentrated glare, as if she were trying to catch a glimpse of my soul. It more than annoyed me, and as much as I tried to ignore it I couldn't help but feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Whatever..." I muttered to myself. There was always at least one nutcase at every school; I had hoped that I wouldn't meet the one here. I allowed myself to slide down so my head could fall back behind the bench. I didn't really get a good night's sleep last night, and coupled with the lingering jet lag, I did feel pretty exhausted. Maybe I should've stayed at Odin's today...slept some more...it was too late for regrets now. The day was almost done.

My eyes slid shut as I quietly listen to the rustling in the wind and soft footsteps as people walked by. If I wanted to, I could fall asleep right here...but then I would run the risk of missing my train. So instead, I kept my mind busy, thinking of...violet.

I hadn't seen Duo since Calculus. When I first met him, he annoyed the hell out of me. I never asked for his help, and then he had the nerve to push me and expect a thank you? Oh yeah, thanks for almost pushing me on my ass! Right...then again in Calculus...I had no intention of sitting anywhere near him, which was why I thought about sitting in the front. I don't know what possessed me to change my mind, but before I could rethink my thought, there I was, sitting in front of the jerk...

I opened my eyes to look at the clouds slowly float by. Duo...what a weird name. Not that my name was any different. He had a sort of...presence about him. Something different...it set him apart from everyone else. In a way, I guess I was mesmerized by it...drawn to it. I wanted to sit next him...be near him...speak to him a little. After class ended and we went our separate ways, I kinda hoped that I would...I dunno...I guess I wanted to see him again...even for a little while...

"Heero?"

My ears perked up at the sound of that familiar voice. I turned my head to see Duo approaching me, a clever smile on his face. I could feel my cheeks burning as I quickly sat up straight. Wha-why was I blushing!?

"Hey," Duo said right as he reached me. "I didn't know you'd be here." Without asking he took a seat next to me. I inadvertently scooted away a little. "So you take the train home?"

"Yeah...well I guess. It's the quickest method," I said, hoping that the color in my cheeks subsided, if not ceased.

"Ah..." Duo tilted his head. "Are you cold? Your cheeks are a little red."

Dammit! No they didn't. "Yeah, a little." I lied...but only a little one. It was cool, and I didn't have a jacket so the idea that I was cold fit.

Duo stretched out on the bench, letting his arms dangle off the back. "So, it looks like you survived your first day. You're still in one piece."

I nodded in response, focusing on my hands as they rested on my lap.

"Made any friends?"

"Huh?" I looked at him; my breath caught as I was staring right into a pair of sparkling violet eyes...there was no way those weren't contacts...

Duo continued to smile at me. "Friends...you make any?"

"Oh...well I wouldn't really call them friends...just acquaintances for now..." I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why would you care?"

Duo shrugged. "Just curious. You are the new kid, after all."

"So?"

"So I'm curious." Duo sat up and stretched his arms up as far as he could.

It took me a moment to realize I was just staring at him...and how the bottom of his shirt teasingly exposed a small portion of his midriff and lower back. I slightly shook my head to get myself to refocus. "Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Eh?" Duo let his arms relax. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." I look around at all the other empty benches. "There are plenty of seats...and I'm sure there's some inside the station too. So why did you choose to sit here?"

Duo shrugged. "I dunno. Because you're cute, I guess."

The first time he said that to me, I was a little taken aback. Now, I wasn't all that surprised at all. Instead, my eyes narrowed, and I inched a little bit away from him. "Seriously, what you do want?"

A lighthearted laugh escaped Duo's lips as he held his hands up. "Hey hey, no need to get defensive. I just saw you sitting here, and thought you could use some company. Can't let a friend sit out here alone, now can I?"

I blinked a couple times at that statement, my expression softening. "...We're friends?"

"Well of course we are. Why not?"

He said it in such a nonchalant way, I really didn't know if I could take him seriously. "You don't even know me."

"That's ok," Duo said. "From what I do know, I like you. And I want us to be friends."

"...Friends."

"Yep." Duo leaned in close to me. "Is that cool with you?"

I didn't respond right away, too fixated on the way his eyes locked with mine. Although his bangs hung over his eyes, they separated enough to see his eyes sparkling with various purple hues. They were beautiful...and not contacts. I didn't notice any kind of border around the cornea...the eye color was real...very very real...and that made it all the more beautiful.

Duo's smile widened slightly as the staring game continued. "...Cold again?"

Before I could respond, a train came roaring into the station. As it began to slow down, the intercom announced that the #4 had arrived; people quickly exited the building, preparing to embark onto the train once it stopped completely. I considered it my cue to end this conversation before it got any more...complicated.

With slight difficulty I tore away from Duo's gaze and picked up my bag. "No," I said as I got up and walked toward the train.

Duo quickly followed behind me. "No? So you're not cold."

"No..." I turned to face him again. "I mean you're not my friend...and I'm not yours."

Duo's mouth went slack, and he looked as if he had just been slapped in face. "...excuse me?"

"I think I spoke clearly enough. Just because you think we're friends doesn't mean I do. I don't know you, and the little interaction I've had with you today is not enough for me to automatically consider you a friend; on the contrary I think you're pretty annoying and the thought of being a friend to you has yet to cross my mind."

"Oh...I see." Duo lowered his head, eyes downcast. "So, we can't be friends...?"

"I didn't say that." I sighed, shaking my head. "It's just that my friendship is not something that's easily given. I don't just go around claiming everyone I meet as a friend...I have to get to know you first, at least."

"Oh?" Duo looked up with a hopeful expression. "So, if we learn more about each other, we can be friends?"

I blinked, surprised by the sudden eagerness in his voice. "Uh...yeah...sure, I suppose."

"Awesome!" Duo flashed me bright smile and a thumbs. "Mission accepted."

"What?" Before I could say anything more, the doors to the train opened. People wasted no time piling in, and like them, I got on as well...so did Duo. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as he moved to stand next to me.

He gave me a quizzical look. "What's it look like? I'm getting on the train."

"Why?"

He grinned at me. "Hey, you're not the only one who rides the #4 every day." With a few chuckles he patted me on the shoulder. "You'll just have to get used to seeing me a lot, won't ya?"

I rolled my eyes, successfully containing my unenthusiastic excitement. "Perfect..."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the extremely long wait. School's over, I have a brand new and reliable comp now...and I have a ton of catching up to do. Anyway, reviews welcome :) thanks!


End file.
